latidos del corazon
by Mitsuki.28
Summary: a diario espero tu regreso y lloro por ti porque no estas aqui.. pero se que volveras a mi. SASUKE Y SAKURA


**Una nueva historia de mis dos personajes favoritos de Naruto mis queridos "SASUKE Y SAKURA" es un one-shot espero que lo disfruten, una pequeña historia de un reencuentro inesperado.**

**Nota: menciono una parte de lo que sucedió cuando Sasuke se marcho. Los personajes no me pertenecen son solo una adaptación.**

**Regálenme review ¡! Si por favor**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Latidos del corazón**

Desperté esa mañana como todas las demás con la esperanza de verlo un día llegar, me vestí rápidamente, peine mi cabello rosa que ahora me llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura, mis ojos color verde esmeralda ya no tenían el mismo brillo de hace cuatro años, ya no era la niña de trece años me mire en espejo hacia mucho que no me veía así ahora tenia diecisiete años bien cumplidos y mi cuerpo había crecido, no era exagerado pero debía admitir que estaba bien.  
Salí de la casa como era usual a las diez de la mañana después de haber limpiado mi departamento y haber desayunado acudí al bosque y ahí encontré a Naruto él también había crecido pero nunca pude verlo mas que como un hermano, ahora él salía con Hinata ambos eran muy compatibles y Hinata lo adoraba.

- buenos días Naruto – salude con la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa después de todo él había estado conmigo siempre apoyándome desde que… él se había ido, debía admitir que aquella imagen de él yéndose no podía evitar pensarla y después despertar y enterarme que se había marchado no había podido superarlo - ¿Cómo estas?

- bien eso creo – respondió Naruto sonriéndome tan alegre como siempre, él también se vio afectado pero fue mas fuerte para poder apoyarme – pensaba ir a comer ramen ¿me acompañas?

- creo que debo practicar – le respondí – así que iré al hospital con Tsunade para seguir practicando mi chakra

- practicas mucho Sakura – me dijo preocupado –

- me mantiene ocupada – conteste haciendo un ademan de desinterés –

- y así no piensas en él – soltó y lo vi a la cara – no puedes seguir así debes entender que él se marcho por siempre y probablemente jamás regrese

Exclamo de pronto haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y mi corazón palpitara fuerte y muy rápido sus palabras tenían un poco de verdad quizás Sasuke Uchiha jamás regresara y por tonta que pareciera me mantenía ocupada entrenando o curando a los demás, no quería pensar que quizás Sasuke se olvido por siempre de mi o en el peor de los casos él ya estaba... muerto

- perdón Sakura – escuche que Naruto se disculpaba con la voz apagada – a mi también me duele que él se haya marchado sin siquiera despedirse y se que para ti fue aun mas difícil

- debo superarlo – le dije bajando la mirada – él… no volverá

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar sin parar escuche como Naruto gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez pero no pare ni siquiera cuando deje de escuchar su voz seguí corriendo sabia que me alejaba de la aldea pero era mejor estar un rato sola para poner en orden mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos y calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

Cuando regrese a casa ya era mas de las nueve de la noche había aclarado mi mente al menos hoy no había ido a la salida de Konoha a esperar su regreso lo había hecho por cuatro largos años y ya era hora que empezara a vivir otra vez, quizás jamás volvería hacer la Sakura alegre de antes pero al menos podía intentarlo y también era cierto que jamás amaría a alguien como había amado y aun amo a Sasuke.

_- porque no me dices nada – le dije volteándolo a ver mientras lagrimas caian por mis mejillas – porque siempre te lo callas todo y no me dices lo que…_

_- ya te dije que no te preocuparas por mi – me respondió fríamente y sin dejar de caminar – dejame en paz ¿quieres?_

_Hubo un silencio _

_- no me gusta que me agobien – dijo y baje la mirada –_

_- Sasuke… - volví a hablar y alcé la mirada nuevamente – yo nunca te he gustado ¿te acuerdas? Cuando nos convertimos en jennin y dieron los grupos estuvimos aquí los dos solos y te enfadaste conmigo dijiste que era despreciable _

_- no me acuerdo de eso – dijo un poco tartamudeando y menos molesto – _

_- me lo imaginaba fue el dia en que empezó todo… tu, yo, Naturo y Kakashi sensei pero lo mas importante de todo es que éramos felices…se lo que paso con tu familia pero la verdad Sasuke es que la venganza no hace feliz a nadie_

_- ya lo sabia yo no soy como los demás – dijo estaba de pie a unos pasos de mi y yo lo observaba – _

_- te entiendo tengo familia y amigos pero si te perdiera Sasuke yo… yo me sentiría muy sola – le grite no dijo nada – Sasuke me gustas… me gustas mucho quédate conmigo hare que no te arrepientas nos la pasaremos bien todos los días seremos felices por favor… no te vallas te lo ruego... quédate aquí y si eso no es posible déjame ir contigo – llore aun mas –_

_- sigues siendo muy pesada – camino y corrí hacia él -_

_- ¡no te vallas!_

_- Sakura – me dijo de pronto se encontraba atrás de mi – muchas gracias _

_- Sasuke – susurre antes de no saber más –_

Desperté agitada otra vez ese sueño enél que se marcha para siempre en que mis palabras y mis lágrimas fueron en vano porque él se fue, en el que me dejo. Un día mas me dije a mi misma sentada en la orilla de mi cama; de pronto escuche que alguien llamaba en la puerta así que baje abrir y me encontré a Naruto y Hinata entrar desesperadamente y revisar mis manos, mis brazos e incluso los pies

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunte desconcertada por la manera de actuar de mis dos amigos –

- ayer Naruto-kun me conto lo sucedido y vinimos a verte por la tarde pero no estabas nos preocupamos mucho y salimos a buscarte cuando se hizo tarde regresamos a Konoha sin saber nada de ti – explico Hinata preocupada – estábamos preocupados Sakura

Hinata me abrazo, Naruto se dejo caer en el sofá y yo le devolví el abrazo a mi amiga.

- tuve miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo – me dijo sollozando e intente calmarla –

- lamento haberlos preocupados – dije – estoy bien

- no vuelvas hacernos eso Sakura – dijo Naruto –

- lo prometo – dije levantando mi mano –

Mis amigos se tranquilizaron prepare el desayuno y los invite a ambos, se veían tan bien juntos y eran tan románticos lo único malo era que me recordaban lo que jamás podría hacer con la persona que yo amaba, mi corazón latió fuerte otra vez esos latidos que me asustaban porque a veces solían revelar lo que no quería que nadie supiera mi tristeza, mis recuerdos por él.

- provecho – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo y empezamos a comer –

Comimos en silencio supuse que Naruto se había percatado de lo que pensaba y prefirió no decir nada y Hinata por su parte hizo lo mismo, terminamos de desayunar y Hinata me ayudo con los trastes después ellos se marcharon y nuevamente quede sola no había mentido aquella noche porque día a día al despertar sentía el mismo vacio me sentía sola.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí al bosque hoy tampoco quería ir a entrenar por alguna razón no quería ir y algo me llamaba desde el bosque llegue a un lago y no encontré nada; cuando voltee para regresar dos ninjas estaban en posición de ataque sin darme cuenta ambos me golpearon y caí al agua pude observar una silueta que peleaba con ellos ¿estarían peleando con esa persona y yo interferí? No supe mas, perdí el conocimiento.

- Sakura – escuche mi nombre alguien gritaba desesperadamente – Sakura despierta

- ¿na… Naruto? – dije con dificultad sentía que mi cuerpo había sido aventado de lo alto de una montaña y estaba partida en dos - ¿Qué paso?

- pues es que Sa… - dijo y paro de hablar para después continuar – alguien te encontró en el bosque golpeada y nos conto que peleaba con unos ninjas pero que estabas ahí y te golpearon y te aventaron al lago

- ¿ninjas? ¿Alguien? – Dije - ¿Quién?

- no importa quien – respondió nervioso ¿Qué sucedía? – lo que importa es que ya despertaste

Antes que pudiera decir algo mas Tsunade entro a la habitación con cara de preocupación de verdad estaba tan mal que todos estaban con una cara de nerviosismo y preocupación

- bueno – dijo revisándome los sentidos vitales – ya estas bien tienes unos golpes pero ya casi sanan con ayuda del chakra

- si no estoy tan mal ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? – pregunte –

- creo que es mejor que salga – dijo Naruto pero Tsunade lo tomo del hombro –

- es mejor que te quedes – dijo –

Naruto trago saliva y Tsunade estaba seria empezaba a espantarme, que había pasado ¿un asesinato? ¿mi familia? Que sucedia

- Sakura es mejor que seas fuerte – dijo Tsunade –

- ¿Qué sucede? – exclame con desesperación el suspenso no me gustaba – dime de una vez

- Sa… Sasuke… - respondió rápidamente y mi mundo pareció caerse acaso estaba confirmado Sasuke estaba… estaba muerto eso me dirían no quería escucharlo –

- ¡no quiero escuchar! – grite llorando – él esta vivo

- tranquilízate – dijo Naruto-

- no, no quiero

- Sasuke esta bien – grito de pronto y alcé la vista para ver su rostro –

- ¿entonces? – Pregunte limpiándome unas lagrimas –

- Sasuke esta en la aldea – susurraron los dos y mi corazón latio fuertemente él había regresado, él estaba en Konoha, él estaba cerca – de hecho fue él quien te encontró y…

- Sakura – escuche en la puerta mi nombre y mi vista se dirigió hacia allí, mi mente no me fallaba, los ojos no me fallaban, su voz tan perfecta menciono mi nombre, era él, estaba mucho mas guapo que antes, mas alto y perfecto - ¿estas bien?

No respondí estaba demasiado sorprendida, mis pies y mis manos temblaban y una vez el corazón me palpitaba ahora mas rápido que nunca de no ser porque intentaba controlarme me hubiera muerto de un paro, de pronto él se acerco le dijo algo a Tsunade y a Naruto y ambos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejándome sola con Sasuke-kun

- Sasuke-kun – dije viéndolo –

- no llores Sakura – me dijo sentándose en la cama y quedando en frente de mi que ahora también estaba sentada; el me limpio una lagrima que resbalo por mi rostro – perdóname Sakura, perdóname por dejarte, por no quedarme

Sus palabras eran verdaderas podía sentirlo, podía verlo… tomo mis manos y me sonroje

- hace cuatro años no te lo dije y quizás tus sentimientos han cambiado – menciono y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón – pero quiero que sepas… que tu también me gustas… me gustas muchísimo y mis días han sido vacios y llenos de soledad porque tu no estas

- Sasuke-kun yo…

- perdón por no haberme quedado a tu lado – se hinco ante mi quien no lo perdonaría así – perdóname

- levántate – dije y no se como salió mi voz – Sasuke-kun nunca deje de amarte

Sasuke sonrió y me derretí, el me abrazo Sasuke me estaba abrazando

- vine a quedarme para siempre si aun me aceptas – me dijo sin soltarme –

- te acepto Sasuke-kun claro que te acepto – le dije abrazándolo fuerte, mi amor por él era tan grande que el deseo de tener una nueva vida a su lado me hacia perdonarlo sin dudarlo –siempre te he esperado porque siempre te he amado… con cada latido de mi corazón

- te amo – me dijo y me beso dulce y suavemente y con ese beso, esa unión supe que estaría siempre para mi y que jamás se volvería a ir –

FIN

_El verdadero amor, perdura por siempre_

**GRACIAS POR LEER **

**Regálenme unos Review por favor**

**Mitzuki.28**


End file.
